We can do this
by CatonissLover
Summary: Clato the only way to go. Cato and Clove have know each other since they where 5 but when they went to T.A everything changed. But then they got reaped. 6 months will change everything.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first ever Fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Please tell me if you like it. Reviews are welcome. I am not the best writer but awell here goes... If you need to talk just PM me. I will always replay and will be here for you! **

* * *

**P****rologue_Little ones!**

"I can NOT live without you. 6 months without you. How the hell will I live? I will have to play with Jerry!" I try and hide the pain with a joke.

"Clo I will see you in 6 months. It's not that long honest. Just count down. Think of all the fights we can have in the training center. We can show everyone. How amazing we are together. We can have sleepovers just like we normally do. Just all this can happen in 6 months and in the T.A" Cato explains to me.

T.A high is one of the two high schools in District 2. T.A stands for Training Academy. We use T.A as a secret code because we are not really aloud to train before the Hunger Games. I mean everyone knows that we train for the Hunger Games. We go into T.A when we are 9 years old and well I am 8.5 years old and Cato is 9 years and a day old. So that means I have to wait 6 months to see him again. Christmas has passed so he can't come home and the Summer Holidays are too far away. The next time I see Cato is when he has been changed. Into a killing machine He say's that he won't changed but trust me it happened to my older brother. He use to be so nice but then when he went to T.A he changed. He never plays with me like he use to he just ignores me. Almost like all of his emotions have been sliced open. I know this will happen to Cato.

"Yeah, Well I will see you in 6 months then Cato. Remember me and you are together." I lift up my right hand and show the scar that we both made together and exchanged blood.  
Cato nodded. He came up and gave me a squeeze and goodbye hug. A long hug. A hug that I will remember for the rest of my life. Cato MY best friend What happens if he finds a better best friend. The greatest fears I have vanish when he hugs me. My mother says me and Cato will one day marry. After this hug, I realize all I ever wanted is right there in front of me.

After what seemed like forever a peacekeeper came in.  
"Bye Cato" I wave, tears streaming down my face. The first time Cato saw me cry.  
"Bye Clo" He replay's.. Wait is Cato crying the first time I have EVER see him cry. He swore he would never cry, but he is crying.

He leaves the room with the peacekeeper and I am stood here alone. I look around the dusty room that only ever gets used for loved ones to say goodbye to people who are going to T.A High or into the place I never want to enter, the thing I will be training for...The Hunger Games. I sit down on the brown leather couch. For the first time in a very long time. I cry. I sob. This is going to be the longest six months of my life.

**Cato's POV**

I enter my dorm 303. No one is in here and I sit down and Cry my eyes out. The first time in my whole life I cry for Clove. My Best friend is going to be alone on here. We both know that I will be turned into a killing machine. This is going to be the longest 6 months in my whole entire Life. I swear to myself that I will always be Clove's best friend. NOTHING can change, that. Not even the Hunger Games.

* * *

**So this is a Prologue, So they are 9 years old here. They are going to be 15 and 16 when they go into the Hunger Games. So if you like it you can review...**


	2. Chapter1Reunion

_**Hey Its ME. So I just Want to upload more. I love Fan fiction Review if you want. I LOVE writing and I love Clato. I have no idea where this story is going I just write the first thing that comes to my head. I love reading. So what have you been doing? It is My holidays so maybe I will be writing a few chapters. But i Will have to write it on the Ipad because the Laptop has gone weird.  
I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters just the ideas. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****Reunion**

"Wake up NOW" Shay shouts into the dorm of 202. There is a chorus of moans rippled through the room. It is always to early to wake up.  
I climb down from my bunk to get changed. Monday mornings are always the hardest. Training makes it a little better. Then I relies Cato is in my class which makes it worse. Why does me and Cato have the same ability. He is better than me, he always was. He is amazing with a sword. He can slice a dummy's head of with out even looking.

"Come on Clo, stop walking so slow" Abbie says  
"Don't Call me CLO my name is Clove" I repeat myself every single day no one can call me Clo it brings back to many memories. Memories that I want to forget.  
"What ever, Any way Clove. Guess what? Cato broke up with Katy and she has had a mental brake down" Abbie whispers trying not to get caught talking about Cato.  
"What he has been out with 15 people in the last 6 months" I say, trying not to show the pain in my voice.  
"Yeah All In 6 months... He is 15 years old and had 15 girls in 6 months and broke up with everyone of them" Abbie ponders how he does this.  
"Funny what people can do in 6 months...People can change in 6 months" I say looking down at the scar on my right hand and stroked it.  
Abbie must of noticed me stroking my hand.  
"Hey, what is that scar" Abbie asks.  
She has just hit my soft spot. If I talk about this I will cry. But I don't cry I am Clove, Ruthless and sadistic. I can not show emotion.  
"This scar has no story, it was just one time I caught my hand on barbed wire, not that interesting" I say hiding all pain in my voice in eyes.

"Right okay, you can stay here untill you want to leave, if you want to leave now you can. I am leaving now see you all tomorrow" Ren, the trainer told everyone.  
"Night, everyone yelled to Ren.  
Ren is one of the best trainers in T.A. He knows all our strengths and weaknesses. He was about 35, had brown hair and never had any facial hair. He helps sort out all our problems. Fights and if we have anything troubling us we can go talk to him.

Only 3 people stayed. Me, Katy and Cato. I wanted them both to leave because I needed to work on my left hand throw. i grab all the knives that everyone had left behind. I started throwing with my right hand and I felt eyes on me. I looked around and Katy and Cato where looking at me.  
"WHAT?" I yell at them  
"Don't you DARE talk to me like that you little scum" Katy reply back to me.  
"Katy, She is not scum" Cato whispers.  
"WHAT? OH SO YOU ARE STICKING UP FOR HER AND NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND" Katy Screamed.  
"I thought you two broke up" I Questioned.  
"We DID" Cato tells me.  
"Cato, no that's not true you love me, you always have. Since you moved here. Now we are together why aren't you happy?" Katy looks very hurt.  
"Katy That is NOT true and you know that quit the act and leave me alone" Cato says.  
"FINE I WILL LEAVE YOU!" Katy screamed and ran off from the room.

I just stood there awkwardly looking at Cato. Cato started walking over to me. What is he doing. Oh my god. Is he going to talk to me?

"I just want my sword, you picked it up by mistake" Cato's voice echos in the room.  
"Oh..Here you go" I look down and see his right hand. The scar was still there. I smile to my self maybe I should ask him about it.  
"Cato, you still have the Scar, I thought you would get rid of it." I tell him  
"Oh I am planning to get rid of it" Cato says icily.  
I gasp and it echos around the whole training room. I stand there staring at him. How could he say that?  
I drop my knive and run out the room before I break down.

I run into my dorm and thankfully everyone has gone to eat dinner. I enter dorm 202 and for the first time in 7 years I break down crying. I cry. I sob. How could Cato say that? What happened to best friends forever?

**Cato's POV**

WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT? Of course I don't want to remove it. I love it. It hurts to remember but I miss the innocence of me and Clo. I Hear she doesn't like being called that anymore. I wonder what will happen if I called her that? I see the hurt in her eyes when she runs out, It reminds me of that day 7 years ago when I left Clove to go to T.A. The memories come flooding back. I run, I run to dorm 303. For the first time in 7 years I cry. I break down. I sob. I miss her. My mother said we where going to get married but I guess she hates me. Now I hate me.


	3. Chapter2 Volunteer

_**Hey guys it's me again! Thanks for reading this story anyway here is another chapter. Reviews welcome :) I'm going see my new baby cousin today aww she is called Lucy!Anyway enjoy. Sorry its so short but this is just a filler :)x**_

* * *

_**chapter2_Volunteer**_

I look at my timetable. Free period. What should I do train? I go to the training enter and see Cato. Nope not going to train. Maybei should ring my mum i haven't seen her in 6 months. Why is everything in 6 months. I go o the visiting room. No one ever uses it only to ring up family. Once a one of my best friends Sam tried to ring another district t the peacekeepers came in and took her away. No one has seen her since.

"Hey, Mum I don't want to go into the Hunger Games" I wisper to mum through the phone.

"CLOVE, you have been in that school for 7 years, You are going into the Hunger games or you will be no daughter of mine" Mum shous back.

"Okay, but I'm not good, there are better people in T.A" I say trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"What are we talking about Cato?" Mum questions

"MUM SHUT UP, You know what happend with Cato. You know how much it hurts me to remember that" I wisper, I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression.

"Clove get over your self. Jesus. You are going into the Hunger Games if not this year next year. The only time your'e aloud to come home is when you are wearing a victors crown" mother shouts again.

"Okay, Mum" I say. Tears foaming in my eyes.

"Bye" I tell mum and before she could replay I hang up.

I sit down in the visiting the room the only place in this whole school that had a phone. "Cato why had you changed? What did I ever do to you? What happend to best friends forever? I knew you would change but I thought you would talk to me. What happend to the sleepovers? The fights showing everyone what we are made of? Cato I miss you" I wisper to myself. Tears keep trying to spill from my eyes. I know I can't win the Hunger Games. I know I can't. Everyone is so much better than me. I am nothing. I am fake. I have changed in T.A. I think it was the time when I was 8 and Cato was 9. I was alone, I had to deal with it. I guess now I deal with all pain.

I hate these games. I wonder what would happen If no one watched them? I have spent my whole life training to get killed. District 12 get no help. They are outline districts they are normally the first to die. Maybe this year I shouldnt be in the carrier pack. To show that the Capitol don't own me. I'm not just a piece in thier games. I am only a 15 year old girl, I shouldn't be slicing dummy's let alone real children

But I have to volunteer.

**Cato's POV**

I am going to volunteer this year, it's my time to shine.


	4. Chapter3showing what I can do

_**Hey, thank you for the review and favourites. I am so happy. Thank you for even reading this.**_ It_** means the world to me. I saw baby Lucy today. She is 6 weeks and beautiful. Anyway reviews are welcome. :) much love **_x

* * *

Chapter3_showing what I can do.

Cloves POV

"Wake up girls" shay says and then the same chourus or moans. It's the same everyday. Except today is 25th January exactly 6 months till the Reaping. Some people call it Christmas people who believe in Jesus but here in T.A it's the day we pick who volunteers to enter the deadly Hunger Games.

"Girls get changed, have breakfast then come into the training center to be redgisterd okay?" Shay adds.

"Yes" everyone says in unison.

"Clove this is my year, but I don't want to" Abbie complains.

"Abbie, You being my best friend, I will try and get in this year just for you" I reassure Abbie.

"Aww, Clove are you sure?" Abbie questions sounding concerned

"Yeah, don't let me change my mind" I tell her

When we get to breakfast, we get our porridge and sit down and eat in silance. l sit on a table with Abbie, Hana and Megan. My only compation here is Megan. She uses a bow and arrow. The only problem with a bow and arrow is you can't use close contact. The trainers want us to be able to close contact fighting.

After we all finish we walk down to the training center to get registered. We walked into the training center and there was two lines a male and female. We all went into the female line, obviously.

"Name please." the trainer said.

"Clove Bailey." I tell the trainer who I didn't recognise.

"Age?"

"15 years old."

Any health concerns?" He asked again

"None that I am awear of." I reply honestly

"Okay go wait in over there" he says pointing to the right.

I wonder why I am in this area? I see Abbie come over but Abbie and Hana go to the left. When Abbie comes I ask her.

"Abbie, why are we in this waiting room where as Megan and Hana are in the left?" I ask her. But before she could answer me I see Cato come into this waiting room.

"I guess we have a chance to go into the Games this year"

"Wait Cato is going to go in the Games" I gasp

"Yeah, you can kill him easily" Abbie encourages me.

I can't kill Cato, I can't how the hell can I kill my childhood best friend? This isn't right. I can't get picked but then again I promised Abbie I would go in the games for her. Unlike some people I can keep promises.

"Yeah, I guess I can" I lie.

I look around the room and Cato andI make eye contact for just a spilt second. That spilt second I felt happy. There was about 20 female and 20 males that made it to the Games.

"Right everyone, you are here because you have a chance to volunteer this year. We pre-record the reaping. Okay? Any questions?" Ren tells us.

No one puts the hand up I guess no one has any questions.

"Okay follow me"

We follow Ren into the training Center only it looks Different. They have more Dummy's and weapons. There is a treadmill, and a nurse with an injection. Great injections.

"Okay, so we have privet training in that room over there. Where we have a one on one session. The treadmill over there is testing speed and stamina. The nurse will check your bloods to see if you have any medical problems and you are fit enough to compete in the games" Ren explains

At least they care about our health. I thought they only care about bringing "Pride" to district 2. Maybe they don't care about our health. Maybe this is like survival of the fittest.

"Okay we will go alphabetical order, Ladies first. I will give you 10 minutes to practice. In 10 minutes I will call for Clove Bailey" Ren explains

Everyone turns to me. I was first great,

I grab some knives and I practice my left handed throw. I'm getting better but not as good as my right hand. I know everything I am going to do. I don't want to show everyone my skills because people may steal them. I need to get into the Hunger Games.

"Okay, Clove Bailey please come in and show me what you're made of" Ren calls out.

Once again everyone is looking at me. I walk out into the little room that, I have never been in. When I get in I see it is rather big but not as big as the training center. There is four people In the room. One is Ren the other three I do not recognise.

"Hello, Clove, we are going to ask you a few questions, it's not scary or big we just want to get to know you, is that okay?" One of the men I don't know asks me. He is about 50 years with grey hair and glasses that are just hanging on his nose.

"Yeah, Why not" I reply sarcastically

"Okay, what angle are you going for?" he asks

"sadistic, ruthless, no emotions" I reply icily

"Ahh classic District 2" he says that gets a few nods

"Who cares if people have done it before? They normally win anyway" I tell thm

"True, what makes you special?" Ren asks

"What makes me special? Are you joking? I am Clove, Ruthless, doesn't care about anyone's feelings! I can kill some one from 10 meters away, I also could kill them from 10cm away. If I break my right hand I can throw with my left. If I break both of my arms I can use my mouth. I can use my elbows. I can kill. I will kill." I tell them.

There faces looked very shocked. I know they would like this. I gave them a speach. Maybe I told a few lies. I don't think I can kill.

"Okay, let's see you in action" Ren asks

I grab the knives. Okay. Here goes Clove your one chance to show these guys what you are made of. I grab two knives and stand 10 meters away. I throw the knives. Before I see where they land I grab another two of the ground and sprint towards the dummy. I kick it in the groin. I then stab it in the tummy and back. I see where my knives land. In the head and arm. Result. I then grab the knife from its arm and tease this fake dummy. I then slice its neck. I guess it would be dead by now. I look at the trainers there faces, shocked, full of fear. They don't look sorry that a 15 year old girl could do this to real person.

"Thank you" I tell them a then walk out the room.

I go out into the training center I see everyone look at me. "WHAT? If you don't want a knife stuck in you then I would stop looking at me RIGHT NOW" I yell .

Woo, where did that come from? I guess the games have already changed me and I haven't even been chosen yet. Everyone turns away except Cato,who looks shocked. I break eye contact and look down. I feel ashamed how could I of said that?

I go over to the nurse who blood check.

"This will only scratch a little, it won't hurt much" The nurse says.

"Oh I've had had worse than a blood test. Once I stabed my self with a knife.. One accident" I tell the nurse.

"Oh then I guess this is diffrent then, it probbly won't hurt you" the nurse tells me.

"Too right"

She puts the needle in my arm. A slight scratch but I've had worse in my time. She draws blood and stores it in a bag with my name on it.

"Okay You can go now. This will contribute if you get in the games or not." the nurse tells me

"Thank you, I hope I am okay " I wave and walk off.

I next go to treadmill. Shay is there.

"Hey Shay, what do I do here?" I ask Shay.

"Well we are doing two tests. First on is speed. See how fast you can run 100m from the top to the of the training center and the next is stamina. The pace you run for 10 minutes on the treadmill " Shay explains.

"Oh okay, lets get started" I tell her.

"Right are you ready?" she asks

"Yeah" I say leaning on the wall.

"Ready, Steady,GO" Shay shouts.

I take of. Before I know it I have finished that has to be a record right?

"What's my score? Is it one of my personal best?" I ask

"Sorry, I can't tell you" Shay says

"Fine, next" I demand

"Okay 10 minutes" Shay says

I run. I run like my life depends on it. As in the Games my life may depends on it, I just think that mutts are chasing me. I have to get out. The 10 minutes only seem like 1 minute.

"Okay you can go now, You have done everything right?" shay asks

"Yep, bye" I tell Shay

"Good luck Abbie" I yell to Abbie as I walk out.

I make eye contact with Cato. Just for a second. I don't show any emotion and neither does he. I can't talk to him. I can't kill him.

Cato's POV

She used to be so innocent, she used to love everyone and everything. She use to have a warlm glint in her eye. Now there is nothing. It's all my fault


	5. Chapter4 The Results

**_Hey thank you for the reviews, Fvourite and follows. You all make mY day. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in my previous Chapter. If you are reading this then you like Hunger Games? Well go check out Mousegoesrawr stories u/4137950/ they are really good :)x okay so my birthday is in a week, Finally 15 :) Halloween tomorrow, I'm going to a partay, very excited :) okay here is chapter 4. Enjoy. _**

* * *

Chapter 4_The results

Clove POV

"Guys go to the auditorium NOW" Shay shouts. Why is it that Shay always shouts or tells us the Information? Ugh. This is where they tell us who is going into Games. I hope it's not Cato and I.

Everyone walks into the Auditorium. Hana and Megan are safe this time. Abbie and I are not. Abbie was suppose to go in these Games but I impressed the trainers more. Hana, Megan, Abbie and I all sit together and wait for the results. We all sit in silence. I show no emotions but Abbie looks terrified she can't go in these Games, she isn't ready. "Right Everyone is here, we will begin" One of the trainers say. "Okay so, this is a hard to decide, as you know Abbie was suppose to go in these games" Ren says, everyone looks at Abbie. She turns red as everyone looks at her. "But, another contestant has shown us her skill. She has shown us a side of her that we have never seen before. This girl doesn't show fear. Even now when she knows we are talking about her she shows nothing. Emotionless. " Ren continues Abbie nudges me. Everyone looks around I sit there looking forward giving Ren a death stair. I mouth "You're next" he chuckles to him self.

"Okay so, ladies first." Shay says. I have a knot in my stomach, I know she is going to say my nameand I will be so happy. I will jump up and look happy. I can't show any doubt in me. "CLOVE BAILEY" shay shouts.

Everyone looks at me. I stand up and make my way to the stage. I climb the steps and look out at everyone. I put on a huge smile. This is my time to bring pride to my district. I will win. I don't know how but I am sure to win just if Cato doesn't get picked.

Cato's POV

"CLOVE BAILEY" Shay shouts.

Clove makes her way to the stage. No this is not happening. She is smiling. How can she smile. It's my year and she has got in the way. How can she get in my way? I can't do this. I have to do this. Maybe someone else will kill her? Yeah someone will kill her. That keeps the peace. "Now, Gentlemen, this was easy,

CATO TATUM" Shay shouts.

Woop it's me. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I have been waiting to bring pride to my district.I make my way to the stage.

"Thank you so much. This is the best moment of my life!" I thank the trainers.

Is this really happening.

"Now you two have to eat together, sleep together and train together" Ren tells everyone.

I look at Clove no emotion show on her face. I show no emotion. Wait we have to stay together all the time. I never got told this I don't anything to do with her. This is going to be a long 6 months

Clove POV

What we have to do everything together? I never got told this. I show no emotion and neither does Cato. "Now you two shake hands" Shay tells us.

I stare at Shay. What? Shake hands? Cato makes the first move. We shake hands and everyone cheers. My vision goes funny. Blackness come towards me. I start feeling dizzy. I am still holding his hand. He see me go dizzy. "Cato" I call out then everything goes black.

* * *

**This is a short chapter sorry . Next chapter will be longer I promise. Reviews are welcome. Untill next time, byee.**


	6. Chapter 5The Talk

_**Hey guys, sorry I have been everywhere! I have had Halloween, then I had to do course work for childcare about nappies :/ then it was my birthday! I got an Iphone5 and finally I'm 15... *Mentaly sing 15 by Taylor Swift* It is my sisters Birthday today she got a hamster that bit me :/ anyway here is chapter 5! Thanks for reviews and favourites, it means everything to me :) much love**_

* * *

Chapter5_The Talk...

Cato's POV

"Clove?" I gasp

Everyone gasp. No one talks as Clove falls into my arms. Scoop her into my arms. She is tiny and weighs nothing. Does this girl eat?i feel like I could breather any second.

"Cato take her to the medical room" Ren tells me.

"Okay"

I take her down the steps with care. I don't want to disturb her. Maybe she won't be able to compete in Games this year.

I take her down the corridor there is no one here I guess I can speak to her.

Clove's POV

It all goes black.

I fall. I fall into darkness. That's all I see. Darkness. But then I hear something in the distance. It's far away from me. It's barley audible but I can hear it.

"Clove, I'm so sorry, I've turned into a ruthless monster, I am 16 now , I bet you thought we'd be really close? I did. I thought we'd fight together, have sleepovers. But we never did that and now it's two late. Only one can win. I'm sorry. I didn't want it turn out like this..." I hear after that I just fall into a blackness. I feel nothing at I dead? If I'm dead at least Cato has a shot of winning but then what about Abbie?

A shot of pain goes through me and I shot up. I open my eyes to see myself lying in a hospital bed. What am I doing here? One minute I was standing up volunteering the next I'm lying here. Oh my god, will I still be able to compete? I call out for a nurse. She comes running over to me.

"Hello Clove, do you know your name? The Date, where you live, what you have been picked for?" she asks looking very concerned.

"Hello, My name is Clove Bailey, Today is the 25th January 6 months till the Hunger Games, I have been picked to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games" remembering everything perfectly.

"Correct. Well, I guess we know what's wrong with you" The nurse says

"What? What is it?" I ask

"Pressure, You have been under pressure and your brain went overload. Here have a drink of water" the nurse passes me the water I drink it. I relies how thirsty I am

"You can go when you are ready" The nurse tells me.

"So I can leave now?" I ask.

"Of course you can" The nurse smiles at me.

"Thank y-you" I stutter I shouldn't really say that but she has helped me.

"Hope you feel better, oh and Good luck in the games" She tells me shyly.

I nod at her.

I walk out into the corridor wondering where to go. My dorm or the training center? Well I guess I have missed a few hours of training I guess I would go down and do a throw a few knives.

When I reach the trains center, I hear voices talking.

"I can't do this, how can I kill her" a voice that sounds like Cato.

"Well somone eles will kill her" A voice I don't recognise says.

"NO, I can't let anyone kill her" Yes it definitly is Cato.

"FOR GODS SAKE CATO GET A GRIP. SHE COUD PROBBLY KILL YOU. Don't under estimate her" the unknown voice says. Which is true I could kill him

"LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET" Cato threatens. Maybe Cato knows I can kill him.

I hear the back door slam shut.

I debate weather to go in again. Then I realise I'm not scared not scared of Cato. I could kill him and he better be scared of me. When I walk in Cato Isn't wearing a t-shirt. I see his abs, he is huge. Oh my god. I rember him 8 years ago he was tiny. He said "One day I will have big abs" I just laughed how could Cato have abs he was a tiny little dude. Now look at him. Maybe I should leave. Before I get chance to leave he see's me.

"Clove, Ren want's to see you like now. Training starts tomorrow" Cato says showing no emotion.

"Okay, where is he?" I ask showing no emotion. Two people can play this game Cato Tatum.

"In his office" Cato says bluntly.

I walk out of the training center and walk down to Ren's office.

I knock on his door. I've walked passed Ren's office many a times before but never have I stepped inside. The only time people go in his office are when they're in trouble or need him.

"Come in" Ren orders.

I open the door not knowing what to expect. His office was big but there was not much in it. Just a coffee table and a desk. There was pictures all over the room. Of people I didn't recognise. 2 walls where Covered in pictures of a boy and a girl. Standing next to each other.

"Who are those people?" I ask.

"Every single male and female who entered into the hunger games when I started working here. Starting at the 52nd Hunger games" he tells me proudly.

"you've been working here a long long time then." it's not a question more a statement.

"Yes, yes I have" he says admiring his wall.

"Cato said you want to see me?"

"Oh yes, I did. First things first, what did the doctors say? Can you still compete?" he asks me.

"Yes, it was just pressure and my brain went into overload, so I passed out because it needed time to sort its self out" I tell him.

"Right so your okay for the games. Training starts tommorow. We start of with Life skills, like lighting a fire, making snares, swimming, how to tell the time with the sun. Then after we practise all of that it goes on to fighting" ren tells me

"Okay, yeah that I'll be fun. What about me and Cato though?" I ask Ren

"What do you mean?" He looks very confused by this.

"I mean do we have to eat together, train together, sleep in the same room together?" I ask him, trying not to look to upset about that.

"Yep, sorry you too have to know each other fully you will have to work together, eat together and sleep together" Ren tells me.

Great, my ex- best friend, who hates me. This is going to be so awkward.

"Cato is in the training center, he will show you where you two will be sleeping" Ren tells me.

"Okay thank you"

"See you tomorrow" Ren calls.

"Bye" I say shutting the door behind me.

I walk to the training center to find Cato and show him to our room. As I walk in the training center he is there. Lying on the floor. I rush over to him.

"Cato are you okay?" I panic

"Yeah just super tierd" he says

"What happend?"

"Nothing I just tierd" he says getting up.

"Okay Ren said you have to show me my... Our room" I tell

"Okay" he says with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Oh no what's he up to.

"This way my lady"

"Cato I am no one's lady" I tell him

"Gosh I can't act nice anymore can I?" He says icily.

"Any it's on the top floor, somewhere You have never been" Cato tells me

"Wait I need to stop of at dorm 202 for my stuff, and to say goodbye to my friends" I tell Cato

"No need all your stuff has been brought up" Cato says with a big smile.

"Oh okay"

Cato leads me to the lift and he pushes the 13 button. Wow he is right I have never been to the 13th floor. That is the top floor. Before we reach the top, Cato gives me A card with my name and picture on it.

"What's this for?"

"To get into our pent house" he tells me

Wow. Pent house is this a joke? I bet this is a joke. He can't be seriouse. We don't have a pent house do we?


	7. Chapter6Flashbacks

**_Hey guys its me again... Here with an update on my story. Thanks for all the views, reviews, favourites and follows it makes my life_**. s**cho****_ol sucks at the moment! Well anyway here is chapter 6_**

* * *

**_Chapter6_Flashbacks_**

**Cato's POV**

Cloves face is priceless. Pure shock on her face.

"Are you joking me!" she wispers

"I know I'm mean but not this mean, so no I'm not joking." I say

Why does everyone always thing I'm joking and messing about. This is real.

I lead Clove into the penthouse suit.

It's going to be so awkward the next 6 months. Me and Clove will have to make friends, then kill each other... Great.

Life sucks then you die.

**Cloves POV**

Cato leads us both into the penthouse suit. We both gasp. This is the best room I have ever seen in my life. In district 2 although we live close the the Capitol not all of us are well off. I live in the seam, the rough part of town. We have money that we can live of but don't have the best house ever. I live with my Mum, Dad and my baby sister, who is about to turn 4. I will never let her compete in the Hunger Games. I have a brother, but he moved and now lives with his girlfriend. He came to the training academy but never got picked, I guess that is why my Mum wanted me to get picked this year, she doesn't want our family to be a laughing stock. Cato on the other hand, his house is huge. His Mum works as a Capitol designer and isn't usually at home. His Dad is works in the academy and his sister Amy goes to the normal school, she is going to be a designer when she is older. Well that was 8 years ago things could have changed.

I walk into the living room. It is so big. There is blue sofa that could fit 20 people on it at the back of the room. To the right of that there is a purple love seat. Why is there a love seat?

There was a massive flat screen tv, about 57" wow, I have never seen a tv that isn't a projection... That must cost thousands.

"CATO, look at the TELEVISION" I shout at Cato, I feel like a kid at Christmas. Cato comes running over.

"WOW, how did I miss that?" He yells

"Clove can you still cooks?" He asks

Wait what? Still? He remembers when we, well I use to cook.

"Yeah, I'm still the best cook you ever met" I tell him.

I walk into the Kitchen, oh my god.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies " Cato tells me.

" , is this not the best kitchen you ever saw? No offence this is bigger than yours." I tell Cato

"Yeah I know" he laughs

There is an island in the middle of the rooms. Everything is so modern. The whole work top was white marble. The cupboards where black. Everything was huge.

"Hey Clove I call this room

"Fine" I yell back at him

"CLOVE GET HERE QUICK" Cato yells

"What who's hurt?" I panic

"No one, there is a pool" Cato gets excited. A pool a real pool? Wow i have not been in one for 8 years.

"Get your swimming costume we are going in" Cato yells to me.

"OKAY" I rush into a room that looks like it belongs to me.

Wow this room is beautiful, I love it. The bed is a four poster. There is an ensuite with a walk in shower. This is luxury to me.

I unpack my clothes trying to find a swimming costume. I do have one. I bought it for the Games.

I change into it. It's black with red spots. I quickly wrap a towel around me and head to the pool.

I see that Cato is already there. So I take my towel of and with all the excitement I take of my bracelets...

* * *

Cliff hanger..

What is under the brackets?

Who knows? Check in next time to find out


	8. Chapter7Swimming

_**Hey guys. Its me again. Here to update you with another chapter :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have loads of course work, like childcare. I have mock exams in december :/ so I will be revising for them super hard so I may not get chance to upload. Hopefully I wil, just bare with me. Please note... Cato may not skinny dip now but you have given me an idea ;)Thank you so much for the reviews, Favourites, follows. It makes me so warm and fuzzy when I get an Email. please note that there is some talk of Self Harm, so there may be triggers. Anyway here is Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Chapter 7_Swimming.**

**Clove's POV.**

I go walk over to the pool and I jump in...

"CATO IT'S FREEZING" I yell over

"No it's not" Cato laughs

"I-I-IT I-s-s" I stutter

"Clove come over and I'll keep you warm" He chuckles.

It's so cold that I swim over to him.

I swim and it gets warmer, I'm sure it's the water.

"Wow it is warmer" I exclaim

"See I'm not that cold" Cato laughs

"This is the warm bit that over there

Is cold" I tell Cato

"Yeah well... Fun over now, lets race." Cato stands up.

Wow abs on that, he is huge and totally fit. Clove snap out of it. He is like every other boy in TA... Only he isn't, he is different.

"Okay, Swim from the warm to the cold and back. The first one there wins" Cato exclaims.

Cato and I are competitive, we always have been. Even when we where 6 we raced everything was a compatition.

"Alright its on... On you're marks get set GOO" I scream

I swim... I swim till my arms hurt... I enter the cold bit first but Cato is closing the gap... I am about to touch the edge but something grabs my foot... I am pulled backwards... I am far of the edge now... CATO...

"I WIN" Cato shouts and waves his arms everywhere.

"No fair" i scold

I splash him with Water.

"That is not fair" Cato whines

He splashes me with water.

I splash him back.

He stopped...

**Cato's POV**

Suddenly I stop.

I see something that I don't want to see. Her right arm has been mutilated.

There are scars, Cuts, deep cuts. They can be only done by human.

I hope to God she hasn't done this to her self. Please Clove. I don't want you to do that.

She needs help. Should I ask her about it or leave it? No I have to be strong and ask her.

**Cloves POV**

"Clove what's that" he asks pointing down at my wrists

Shit, why did I agree to swimming?

"Oh just knife injures" i reassure Cato, Hoping that it will be enough for him to stop talking about it.

"No Clove it looks like you have done it on purpose" Cato quiets down to a whisper.

"Well what do you care? You left my for 9 years, without a word, I had NO friends at all... I had no one to talk to..." I yell at him

"Clove i'm..." Cato starts

"Just forget it I don't want you petty sorry's well all know that I'm going to die in this arena..." I interrupt Cato

"Clove, Why? Why would you inflicted that kind of pain onto your self?" Cato ask's sounding genuinely concerned now.

"The games, I thought I was only going to be away from you for 6 months . I had no one. Everyone hates me back in town, Jerry, found a better friend than me, someone who doesn't push him in mud all the time. Then i come to T.A everyone has there friends. They are already in groups then there is me. I have no friends no one. I scare everyone away. My baby Brother died Cato. My mother told your Mother i'm sure you found out about it. Why didn't you talk to me? I have to deal with all of this. Everything. I even found some nightlock, I thought of taking it but then I thought i am stronger than that, So I resolved to self harm. I am alone. I can't show it. I can't let my guard down. I can't afford to think like that." Tears roll down my cheeks. Before I know it I jump out the pool and into my room.

* * *

_**Yeah. Please note, If you self harm you are strong. You are beautiful. Take your hand and hold it to your heart. You hear that? It's beating. Wow, That is a miricle. You are beautiful. You don't deserve that kind of pain. If you need to talk to anyone Inbox me. I was there once awhile ago. And im here for all of you guys. Much love CiaraX**_


	9. Chapter8 The Hug

**_Hey guys its me again. Hey so im sorry it's so late... Gosh it's hard because I have loads of exams and stuff like that :( it's so hard nowadays. I went watching silver linings today. OH MY GOD.. It's amazing. I acted out a scene from it in Burger king, if any of you have seen it, it's where Jen says "IM NOT CRAZY" and there in the cafe. Anyway my here is more self harm references bewear... Much love Ciara_**

* * *

**_ Chapter_****8_The Hug**

**Cato's POV**

Clove jumps out the pool quick as a flash.

"Clove" i shout out But clove is in her room.

I find my self at cloves door. Just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got there, All roads they lead me here.I imagine she is in her room, all alone. I knock on the door. I wait, I knock again. I hear foot steps. Clove opens the door. She opens her eyes into mine,And everything feels better.

**Clove's POV**

Cato find himself at my door,

Just like all those times before,

He wear your best apology,

But I was there to watch you leave when we where 8 years old.

"Yes?" I say wiping my eyes

"Clove, I'm sorry" He tells me. I can see the pain in his eyes.

He must be sorry. But what should I say? I have no idea. Should i talk or blank? I'm right before his eyes,I'm breaking. No thoughts, no reasons why,Just you and me…

"Clove, please listen" Cato Pleads.

"Yes?" I whisper.. To scared of what he is going to do or more importantly say.

Cato holds his arms out and slowly walks to me. His eyes are full of guilt and sorrow. What is Cato doing?

**Cato's POV**

Oh my god. I am so sorry for Clove we are suppose to be best friends forever. We have the same blood. We lhave the same memory's. I miss her. I can't tell her that. I am a killer made to kill...

I may have to kill her..

I push that thought away as I open my arms to hug Clove this is something I haven't done in 8 years. I have hugged many of a girl in the last 8 years but they never meant anything. Clove is the girl I like, my best friend. I walk towards her.

She looks like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Clove it's just a hug" I tell her.

I walk slowly trying not to scare her. But she does something I would not expect. She holds her arms out and hugs me.

We stand there for a good 10 minutes saying nothing. I am first to pull out the hug. I see her eyes are blotchy she must of been crying.

"I've Waited 8 years for that"

is all she says and then closes her door.


End file.
